User talk:Semyon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Burenia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 4kant,6 (Talk) 15:20, àprål 7, 2013 ögjo. :) --Semyon 15:21, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) :"ögjo"? :P Tamsa ñi k'epca éca "tè'ka"! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:27, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Se mà' dijålekt. :P --Semyon 15:30, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Hahahah, tà' dijålekt ságo takavíhki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:31, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Tà' dijålekt ságo takavíhki! (tà' mam ouso) --Semyon 15:46, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Kopierut mài diajålekti mak'ù! Là ságo callum takavíhki! :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:48, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ya, ja kâsro bji zolhjël bilènegwal. :P --Semyon 15:52, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Zolhjú t'am lè? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:54, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) Kopu kàssa Ankélot'apcù? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) :Ya, mos karak se Hròb Di Kòb. --Semyon 15:59, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) :: :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:01, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Xöl ta pròbelèm? :P --Semyon 16:03, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ja, t'am pròbel'é'''m :( Tà dijålekt ságo takavíhki se muchip'àti :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:05, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ja, min hr. Di Kòb se rüla' ve Burenia. :P --Semyon 16:07, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nô, min hr. Di Kòb n'rülat Bureniù, tza tlahuápa muchip'àta mácho :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:09, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) Ñïqmyr Hi Semyon, you've been inactive here for a while and I was wondering whether you'd come back and be active here again. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:59, cësqì 1, 2013 (UTC) :T'akå Hròb di Kòb ňïqmir ságo, ságo huehue :'( Seᶆon lè rabit kombák ÿ kopu càssu Ankélot'apcù. T'à džamá ságo lakh :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:00, cësqì 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Na kondizya va nu diyakritiki. :P --Semyon 15:24, njùklova 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:43, njùklova 19, 2013 (UTC) Vyqir, vjilkom bàka! Could you translate this to Kòbdijålekt? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:35, njùklova 18, 2013 (UTC) Government discussion Prÿnef zàkas å Xútenìkï, we are talking about the government there :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:39, fernósåmar 15, 2013 (UTC) The absence of inflections in your dijålekt makes it difficult to reconstruct Proto-Burenian grammar, though :( --OuWTB 18:01, dÿrdëmånad 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry. :( I'll work on that. --Semyon 18:37, dÿrdëmånad 9, 2013 (UTC) "pá" exists too, but it means "or" in Ank. Not sure bout Uxykascar though :P --OuWTB 19:23, dÿrdëmånad 9, 2013 (UTC) Àlkohól Semyon, you've got something to fill out here :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:43, àprål 25, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, veliki teka. Aren't you including a column for the Kaufman' dijalekt nowadays? --Semyon 11:34, àprål 25, 2015 (UTC) ::It is planned :o --OuWTB 11:53, àprål 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Hah, ok. :P --Semyon 12:19, àprål 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Твой диёлэкт сравним с такавикным бредом клука, выклукавшим в хутне или мории 7 стаканов бýхла подряд и пытающемся чаллить на ухащанском :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Síłe Forum:Síłe - Prÿñ và'ù! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:11, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) : :P --Semyon 16:07, tìtsotsíxë 10, 2015 (UTC) You cute cuz you an endangered species that's coming near its extinction :o --OuWTB 15:37, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) :You patronising me? :'( --Semyon 15:44, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) ::You sexy :3 --OuWTB 16:25, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) :::You still patronising me, and sexually harassing as well. :'( --Semyon 17:28, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wanna go out sometime? :o --OuWTB 20:14, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Maybe later, I'm very busy at the moment. Applying for asylum, arranging transport to the refugee camp, that sort of thing. :o --Semyon 20:20, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I can get you a fast visum for Kòby though :o --OuWTB 20:29, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, I think you need to improve your chat up lines. :| --Semyon 20:37, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Wanna have sex? :o --OuWTB 20:41, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I consider that a yes to non-consentual sex though :o --OuWTB 20:47, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::You spelt consensual wrong though, so a definite no from me. :o --Semyon 20:56, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Why you such a grammar and spelling nazi though? :'( --OuWTB 21:01, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Why did you kill all my people though? :'( --Semyon 21:07, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Cuz I want you to be unique, so I <3 u even more and you special :'( --OuWTB 21:09, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You creepy. --Semyon 21:21, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You cute :o --OuWTB 21:22, tìtsotsíxë 20, 2015 (UTC) Eh? What language is this written in? 05:14, tìtsotsíxë 22, 2015 (UTC) :Se veliki bureni tlhunga. :o --Semyon 09:17, tìtsotsíxë 22, 2015 (UTC) It's Burenian, a fictional language made up of a number of dijalekts. ::That's one takaviki dialect! :o 'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 03:16, såmar 14, 2015 (UTC) Testum Testum. Sembot (talk) 19:11, fernósåmar 2, 2015 (UTC) Comparison User:4kant,6/Comparison of various dijålekts - We're still waiting for a Kòb translation :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:56, fernósåmar 4, 2015 (UTC) Research into Kòbdijålekt "Kob se velik! Sile se takaviki polot disteruktuk Kobi fuk. :o EVIGI KONTERAAAAAA. / Коб се велик. Силе се такавики полот дистеруктур коби фук. ЭВИГИ КОНТЕРАААААА." "disteruktuk" vs. "дистеруктур" ''disteruktur. I like it how you got a different Latin and a Cyrillic dijålekt :o --OuWTB 14:02, fernósåmar 6, 2015 (UTC) :Се типо. :P --Semyon 14:10, fernósåmar 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Nô, ságo dijålekt :P --OuWTB 14:21, fernósåmar 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Неклихеф, кирилики диjалекту ниӆум 'дистеруктук.' :o --Semyon 14:33, fernósåmar 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Leq škribas "дистеруктур" k'åindh? :o --OuWTB 14:55, fernósåmar 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Mastem nonilhuk? Se tipo - tipografikali neklihnast. --Semyon 15:21, fernósåmar 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Nô, neságo sufisiéntki åmjum :o --OuWTB 16:02, fernósåmar 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Klihef, sku sut takaviki. :o --Semyon 16:28, fernósåmar 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Patronisérmas? :o --OuWTB 16:52, fernósåmar 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Seksijut askap. :3 --Semyon 17:17, fernósåmar 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: :o Å, k'en frnóauškma? Gjùbim ma seksu åtjan. Ságos sekski :3 --OuWTB 10:19, fernósåmar 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: :o Seksijum klihef Krifu, sku kalum kobdijalekt. :o --Semyon 11:05, fernósåmar 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::: :o Týkis å Krÿf nítłit Kòbdijålektu? :o --OuWTB 11:29, fernósåmar 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Neklihef. Nepegudum Kobu sakarli Krif Anku pa Uskaru. Pegudum veliki Nekrif, Dan Ke Klukut Anki Stur. --Semyon 11:36, fernósåmar 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ságo gùto å Ankascåras klùkùsti :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:45, fernósåmar 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Klihef, Nekrif nilhut, ke stur anku se guto tatlhu. --Semyon 11:54, fernósåmar 7, 2015 (UTC) Q I see your dijålekt has /q/ now. It happifies me that you're detakavíhkifying it :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:12, fernósåmar 14, 2015 (UTC) :Another typo, I'm afraid. :'( I think I'm especially prone to them when writing Burenian. I might make a uvular-possessing subdijalekt, though. :o --Semyon 19:15, fernósåmar 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Leq ságñìq dijålektaqë qáñtitâlù, takavíhqë, ne-q-an? :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:20, fernósåmar 14, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately I couldn't make every word start with /q/, but at least every word contains one :P :::Nevetum. :o --Semyon 19:33, fernósåmar 14, 2015 (UTC) Well done. :P ::::/q/ is takaviki. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:17, såmar 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Neklýxef. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:41, såmar 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Klýxef å /q/ ságo takavíhki :o --OuWTB 09:06, såmar 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Men t'à dijålekt ma /q/ :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:20, såmar 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Vètum :'( --OuWTB 16:06, såmar 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Så leq dûmùt å ságo takavíhki? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:14, såmar 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Limbyrgska nema /q/, så Ås dûmat å ságo takavíhki :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::All uvular consonants are takaviki. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 01:17, såmar 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nô, /ʀ/ neságo takavíhki, scu ma Brabantixù pá Uxykascardijålektù :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:09, såmar 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ságo takavíhki dhow :o --OuWTB 09:24, såmar 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Neklýxef :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:11, såmar 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Åklýxef :o --OuWTB 15:31, såmar 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Q'à klýxem è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:15, såmar 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::/ʀ/ is takaviki. I studied French for years! :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:05, såmar 15, 2015 (UTC) Flag I understand that you wish to express your deadness, but could you please not do that on the flag? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:15, såmar 30, 2015 (UTC) When you come back and rebuild your łátoskì? :o --OuWTB 16:22, dÿrdëmånad 7, 2016 (UTC) :Also, we are planning to elect a president, which might be an opportunity for you to dedeadify Kòb :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:05, dÿrdëmånad 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for the message, but I'm not particularly interested. --Semyon 10:13, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2016 (UTC) ::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:21, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2016 (UTC) :::: :o --OuWTB 14:52, dÿrdëmånad 11, 2016 (UTC) Micufyrëvał Nú mäwe micufyrëvał Bureniù :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:12, dÿrdëmånad 18, 2016 (UTC)